New Year's Eve With the Family
by Sile.Authoress
Summary: The siblings of the British Isles have gathered in London to celebrate the coming of the New Year. But the end of the year brings back memories good and bad. Will they be able to embrace the New Year as a family?/British Isle siblings, OC details inside.


I, in no way claim any rights or profits associated with Axis Powers Hetalia, those belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The OCs of Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Northern Ireland do belong to me, based off of Himaruya's concept.

Scotland: Seamus  
Ireland: Eireen  
Northern Ireland: Ultan  
Wales: Morgan

Quick Note: In this story I portray Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and England as siblings. Northern Ireland is the son of England and Ireland.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland hated his family so much sometimes. Especially when it was late New Year's Eve and they were all drunk, or in Eireen's case, very near there.

Because of their familial bond and the season his siblings Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and Ireland had felt obligated to gather together at his townhouse in London to celebrate the coming of the New Year. However, the evening had been far from rosy. So far there had been four major arguments and at least five smaller ones, an average night. Seamus and Morgan had argued over whether Morgan had Stockholm syndrome or not. Arthur and Eireen had argued about the custody of Ultan. The tensest argument had just come to a stalemate, Seamus and Eireen had been arguing with Arthur about the justice of rebellions and sovereignty, again.

"It's nearly midnight why don't we sing in the New Year?" said Morgan with a little forced cheerfulness.

Arthur, Eireen, and Seamus glared at one another but gathered around the piano nonetheless. For all their differences, all the siblings of the British Isles loved music and were all very good singers. Seamus pushed passed Morgan with a little more force than was necessary to take his seat at the stool.

"Who said you were playing you bloody Scotsman?" Arthur asked as Seamus played a few experimental scales.

Seamus shot him a glare over his shoulder but continued playing. "It's New Year's Eve, what else did ye think we're goin' ta sing?"

Eireen went to stand next to Seamus leaning her hip against the side of the piano so she was facing the others.

"Haven't ye heard Seamus?" she asked lightly, "Arthur represents the grate British Empire, he's obviously in charge." She smirked.

Ultan went to stand next to his mother and smiled apologetically at his fuming father. "Ah, come on Mum, why don't we warm up?" He took her hand and led them in few vocal warm up exercises. Arthur glanced at the clock it was 11:55pm. Seamus played the introduction, and they all began.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?"_

Arthur would certainly like to forget he was even related to these people. They drove him crazy, drunk and sober. It was as if they lived to make his life miserable. Between Seamus's bullying, Eireen's resentment, Ultan's rebellious indecision, and Morgan's quiet dislike he hadn't gotten any peace over the years. They were defiant, obnoxious gits, the lot of them!

But… then again, so was he. There really was no denying they were family, and you couldn't choose your family could you, just how you treated one another.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?"_

Eireen watched Arthur, he was still scowling. They'd been pretty hard on him tonight, but then again he was an arrogant, conniving bastard. "Auld lang syne", old long since, folk music like this couldn't help but remind her of the past. She wondered if Arthur was remembering the past too. There were definitely things from the past she wanted to forget; many involving Arthur. But with the good times came the bad ones, and vice versa. She squeezed Ultan's hand and he squeezed back. She reached forward and laid her other hand on Seamus's shoulder. He looked up at her and grinned roguishly.

"_Fir ald lang syn, ma jo, fir ald lang syn, wil tak a cup o' kyndnes yet, fir ald lang syn."_

Out of all of his siblings Seamus felt closest to Eireen. They had shared many things over the years; Gaelic, Catholicism, Freedom, Oppression, to name a few. He didn't mind being with the others if he could spend time with her. He glanced back at Arthur out of the corner of his eye, his little brother still looked angry, and he felt a little guilt over the way he'd been treating him tonight. They were brothers after all; even if they quarreled, a lot, over the years. Besides, if it hadn't been for Scotland agreeing to join with England to form the Kingdom of Britain there wouldn't have been a British empire.

Which was precisely why Seamus needed to keep Arthur grounded with a few helpings of humble pie. But, perhaps humble pie could wait for a cup of kindness tonight, for old time's sake.

"_And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp! and surely I'll be mine!"_

Morgan smiled. Whenever they sung this song Seamus' accent got so thick you could barely understand him. He was glad that Scotland had not taken to the whiskey too much tonight. He used to be almost unbearable when he was drunk; but given their mutual strong ties to their Celtic background, and forced socialization ever since both had come to live in Arthur's house, they had come to be on better terms. He glanced at England who still looked angry from the night of ribbing he had received from Scotland and Ireland. Like his other siblings he still felt some resentment towards Arthur because of the way he had tried to smother him in the past. But he had also grown so used to him over the years, especially now that the use of Welsh was on the rise. He leaned over and brushed Arthur's hand with his own. Arthur looked at him in surprise, his anger disappearing and then he grasped it in return.

"_And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne."_

Ultan was glad that Uncle Morgan had calmed his father down. His mother and Uncle Seamus had been giving him a hard time as usual. He hated to see his parents fight; it reminded him of "The Troubles" he had suffered. Even now he still felt torn between his mother and father. He loved them both, but there were things about them both he couldn't stand. It was complicated and not really something he wanted to dwell on during the holiday season. Tentatively he reached out and slipped his fingers into Arthur's. Arthur looked down at him and smiled.

For now at least, perhaps they could forget about past troubles and just focus on being a family.

"_For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne."_

Arthur released his anger with a little reluctance. His family was annoying, but when he thought about it he was probably lucky that they were here at all. Especially considering what had happened between them over the years. He glanced at Eireen, she was looking at Ultan's and his joined hands. He couldn't tell if she was angry or not. He remembered how much he had loved Eireen and wanted to possess Ireland. He still loved her, but like Alfred he had squeezed too tightly and she had pushed him away, violently. He rubbed their son's knuckles as if maybe through him she would feel it. She looked up, her bright emerald eyes meeting his.

"_And there's a hand, my trusty fiere!"_

Eireen didn't like the fact that Ultán was holding hands with Arthur too. But, it wasn't really something she could change. Whether she liked it or not, a part of him would always be connected with Arthur. She looked up to see him watching her; a sad, regretful look in his eye. Was he remembering the love they had shared on their good days and the pain they had inflicted on their bad days?

She felt the weight of memory on her heart at that thought. The past could never, would never be forgotten. But dwelling upon it too much was bad too, what had Yeats said? "A sacrifice makes a stone of the heart". Perhaps if there could not be forgetting there could be some forgiving; a New Year, a new start.

"_an gees a han o thyn!" _

Seumas played with passion. 'Twas only fitting that such a song be played by a Scotsman. He loved the mix of emotions in this: sadness, regret, camaraderie, and hope. It would only sound better if he could play it on the bag pipes. He glanced around and noticed everyone was holding hands, except Morgan and him. He turned slightly and caught Morgan's eye, jerking his head toward his free shoulder. Morgan hesitated, then gripped his shoulder. Now the circle was complete, not perfect, but complete; like the Scottish tradition stipulated. They were dysfunctional but connected, that was the nature of their family.

"_And we'll tak a right gude-willy waught, for auld lang syne."_

Morgan could guess Seumas's motive and he felt the tension leave the room. Perhaps when the song was over he should pour everyone fresh drinks so they could toast the New Year, and New Year's resolutions. Of course it would probably spark the argument of which was better Scotch whisky or Irish whiskey, splitting everyone but him down the middle. His family could and would argue about anything and everything if you gave them the chance.

"_For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne, we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne."_

Ultan smiled at his family the tension leaving his shoulders. This New Years Eve was going to be better than he thought. He squeezed his parent's hands and pulled them closer so they were shoulder to shoulder with him and the circle was tighter. There was always a new year, and hopefully this one would begin with goodwill. It was the Christmas season after all.

The song ended just as the clock began to chime midnight. "Happy New Year!" said Seamus rising he gave Eireen a hug and peck on the cheek which she returned. Eireen gave the same to Morgan before she turned to Ultan and gave him a hug and kiss that he wasn't quite ready for, but he returned them warmly. Arthur shook hands with each of his brothers and son, deliberately leaving Eireen until last. When he reached her he hesitated, then went to hug her. He was met a hand and he shook it feeling embarrassed. Then she smiled, leaned forward and kissed him, near the mouth.

Morgan passed around fresh drinks and they raised them as the chimes ended. "To a New Year and new beginnings." said Arthur.

"And to family." said Morgan.

"Such as it is." said Seamus with a grin.

Arthur and his family greeted the New Year with laughter.

* * *

Authoress Notes:  
Happy New Year! I wish you all happiness and good fortune. I'm so happy I was finally able to post this fic, I wrote it this past summer. I apologize for my poor attempts at Irish and Scottish accents. I really hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. Please Review!

In my head cannon Ireland is a girl, and she can drink just about everyone under the table. Northern Ireland (or the county of Ulster) is her and England's son and currently lives part of the time with England and part of the time in Northern Ireland where he is visited by his mother.

Stockholm Syndrome is a psychological condition which causes a victim of abuse to sympathize with their oppressor.

_Auld Lang Syne_ is a song based off a poem of the same name written by Scottish poet Robert Burns. It's commonly sung to commemorate endings and farewells. "Auld Lang Syne" literally means "Old Long Since" but basically means "Long, long ago" or "Old times". There is a dance that goes with it in which people join hands in a circle.

William Butler Yeats is a famous Irish poet. The line Ireland quotes is from the poem _Easter 1916_.

In the whiskey (or whisky in Scotland) debate it would be Ireland and Northern Ireland vs. England and Scotland.

I apologize if any of the historical references in this story are incorrect. Please message me and I'll rectify them. If you have any other questions about the historical stuff just message me.


End file.
